


Alone Together

by Ramshacklemecha



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Ben fixed more than just Reiny's arm, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshacklemecha/pseuds/Ramshacklemecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened that night on Turrawuste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> ....Yup. Enjoy this shameless idea of why Big Chill suddenly had babies 2 episodes later after being alone with Reiny.
> 
> I stayed up all night writing this, so I apologize if there are mistakes..or if this isn't up to my usual par.
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr.

“Thanks for saving me back there. Again.”

“This is a huge thing, a sign of personal growth. Proof that underneath it all, highbreeds aren’t so bad. That despite those terrible things you may have said before, you really do wanna to try to be friends with a human.”

 

Reinrassic stopped and stared after the human, Ben Ben Tennyson, in disbelief. Had he really debased himself  _ so much _ in the short time they had been stuck on this planet, that the human thought they could be friends? He stared down at his right arm, faintly tingling where it was held together by the infernal human’s vines. 

“Reiny?” Ban asked over his shoulder, having noticed that Reiny was some ways behind him now, “You coming?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Have I not told you to stop calling me that?” Reinrassic snapped irritably. “And  _ do not _ think you can order me around.”

“Alright, alright,” Ben placated, holding his hands up. 

Reinrassic stalked up to Ben, motioning him to move along, ignoring the faint grin that spread across Ben’s face. He studiously ignored Ben for a time, irritated once more that he was behind, not Ben. They continued walking along in the sandy dunes, silent except for the occasional quip about the surrounding land and the ground they were walking on. Reinrassic peered off in the distance, growing rather restless, but tired at the same time. He was also growing inexplicitly warmer, despite the chill of the desert planet’s air. His repaired hand seemed to be the cause of the heat. He inspected it curiously, but nothing seemed amiss about it. It looked fine, it just felt hot. And itchy.

* * *

 

Reinrassic was altogether too hot now, skin needling with pricks of heat. The pair of them had been walking for several hours now, and Reinrassic felt the desperate need to hole up and hide, although he wasn’t sure  _ why _ . His belly felt as though someone had poked a hot ember in there and left it to catch ablaze, and it  _ hurt _ . 

“Ben Ben Tennyson,” he uttered cautiously, not wanting to reveal to the human a potential weakness, but he had to rest. He felt too drained to keep walking through the night, his skin almost feverish against the cool night air.

“Yeah Reiny?” Ben asked, turning around, eyes widening slightly. “Dude, are you ok? You’re starting to look a little shriveled again. I thought you were all better?” He reached out a hand towards Reinrassic, ignoring his hiss of displeasure. He pulled his hand away, eyebrows raising at the heat emanating from Reiny’s skin. 

“I merely require some rest, and perhaps some water,” Reinrassic said indignantly, eyes scanning for an appealing spot. “I would like to rest over there,” he stated, pointing at a nearby rocky outcropping, that was almost more like a cave. The appeal of the spot seemed to soothe his somewhat frazzled nerves, and he headed towards it without a care to what Ben thought. He sunk down into the outcropping, opening his abdomen to send a couple feeders into the surrounding sand. 

Ben stopped awkwardly nearby, opening his mouth, then closing it, then opening it again. “You uh, need anything Reiny?” he asked hesitantly.

Reinrassic merely grunted, feeders slowly sucking some water deep below the surface. “I could always turn into Big Chill again?” Ben offered, rubbing his arms to ward off the chill of inactivity, “That way I’m warm while we’re not walking, and I could cool you down some? If, that’s ok?” 

Reinrassic considered it. While it would bruise his pride some...it  _ would _ feel nice on his prickling flesh. “Fine,” he stated flatly, “But do not touch me, and do not think this raises my opinion of you.”

Ben frowned at Reiny. “Alright man, chill out ok? I’m just doing this to help you.” He stepped closer, hitting the omnitrix. “Big Chilll,” he hissed, fluttering his wings out before wrapping them around him. He stepped behind Reiny, blowing icy air onto his broad back. After a couple of minutes of blowing, he stopped, winded. “Did that help you ‘beat the heat’?” he asked with a chuckle. “Reiny?” he asked when the highbreed did not answer. Placing a hand on Reiny’s shoulder, he jerked back in suprise as Reiny snarled and shrugged off his hand. 

“Did I not say, ‘Do not touch me’?” he grit out, shuddering. 

“What is your problem?” Ben hissed back, “I am trying to help by cooling you down!”

Reiny hunched over, growling, “Leave me be!”

Ben’s clawed hand grasped Reiny’s shoulder, forcibly wrenching him around, angry response trailing off into embarrassed sputters. “Dude! Reiny! What is that!?” he squawked, turning his head and shuffling back against the back wall of the outcropping, blue cheeks darkening.

Reinrassic raked his claws against the sand, shakily staggering to his feet. He cornered Ben against the wall, hands fisting angrily into his wings, ignoring Ben squawks of protest. “You have ruined me,” he snarls, shoving Ben against the wall. “LOOK AT ME. I AM A DISGUSTING HYBRID.”

Ben turned his face away, flinching away from Reiny. “Reiny, please calm down, I don’t know  _ what _ I did exactly!”

Reinrassic growled dangerously, “I am stuck on this forsaken planet with an infernal human. Look what you’ve done!” He towers over Ben. “Your meddling with my arm has...has..” He drops Ben with disgust. “Apparently I am now fertile,” he said stiffly, bracing himself against a rocky wall. “You have triggered something with those disgusting genes of yours.”

“Reiny…” Ben said, holding up his hands. “You need to chill out and calm down. This isn’t so bad is it? Or is it?”

“My body is urging me to breed, and there is nothing I can do about it,” Reinrassic said scathingly. “If we were to be ambushed right now, I would be useless! USELESS. I am consumed by these...feelings,” he said with revulsion. 

Ben shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I mean, can’t we wait it out? Or do something about it?” he rasped, blowing out a puff of cold air. 

“This heat will boil in my blood for days if I do nothing, and there is nothing I can do. There are no highbreed here, and even if there was, I am now unpure.”

“Can I do something?” Ben offered cautiously, cheeks darkening. 

“No!” Reinrassic snapped, moving to kneel on the ground again for more water. He glowered over his shoulder at Ben. “I will simply suffer. Thanks to you, Ben Ben Tennyson.” He turned his head around, missing the look of guilt that flashed across Ben’s face.

* * *

 

Reinrassic slowly drank through his feeders, the water merely maintaining his current water levels. The heat caused him to become dehydrated far too quickly. He glared down at his partially unsheathed member, slick and writhing against his groin. This was all the infernal human’s fault, and he was seething. It was dangerous to be incapacitated like this, practically attached to the ground as he was. 

“Reiny,” Ben’s raspy voice sounded, startling him. “Let me help you,” he continued, clawed hands trailing over his shoulders. “This isn’t fair to you, and I want to help.”

Tensing at how good those hands felt running over his hot flesh, Reinrassic growled, “And what if I do not want your ‘help’? I would not debase myself laying with you, of all creatures.”

“Come on Reiny,” Ben cajoled, pressing himself with a rustle of wings against his back. “I know you aren’t happy with me, but I can cool the heat in your veins.”

“Happy is a vast understatement, Ben Ben Tennyson,” he growled back. “I am livid with you and you expect me to just lay with you?” 

“Reiny, look at me,” Ben said seriously from behind him. “I really do want to help, and if this is what helps, well I’m ok with that.” Peeved red eyes turned to study him for a time, seemingly sensing that Ben was genuine with his previous statement.

“Fine,” he grit out, “but this does not mean I like you human. I am merely doing this for my own health.”

“Alright, that’s fair,” Ben rasped, “Come back in here.” He lightly tugged at Reiny’s arm, averting his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the undulating member. Reinrassic allowed himself to be pulled back into the relative safety of the outcropping, towering over Ben. 

“So, how should we do this Reiny?” Ben asked, swallowing roughly. “It might be easier if you and I..do it while I’m like this.”

“Very well,” Reinrassic responded, pushing Ben down and kneeling before him. He grasped the legs in front of him, growling in annoyance at the wings curled around them. Ignoring Ben’s noises of displeasure, he roughly shoved them aside, running his warm hands up quivering thighs. He pried Ben’s legs further apart, inspecting his groin. Curling up a claw, Reinrassic impatiently rubbed at the slit at the apex of Ben’s thighs, only stopping when Ben hissed up at him. “What?” he growled back.

“If this is supposed to be arousing, you’re failing miserably at it,” Ben rasped irritably. “You didn’t think you’d just be able to shove it in me and be done with it, did you?” He glared pointedly at Reiny, the highbreed remaining silent, because that  _ had _ been the plan. Ben jerked a leg away from Reiny’s grasp. “Just let me do it,” he grumbled, cheeks darkening. “At least then I know it’ll be somewhat enjoyable.”

“Fine,” came the terse reply, “but hurry up.”

Huffing, Ben propped himself up, unfurling his wings so they weren’t crushed underneath him anymore. He trailed clawtips down his side, skirting around his groin to caress at the sensitive skin at the inside of his thighs, sighing softly. “You think you can handle touching me like this Reiny?” Ben asked, voice shaking slightly. Reiny grunted, trailing his hands over smooth thighs jerkily. “That’s good,” Ben said encouragingly, hands wandering to trace slow circles around his slit, cold air puffing out as he got closer and closer. 

Reiny stared down, simultaneously intrigued and disgusted as Ben slid a claw along the slit, cautiously dipping it in. Reiny resigned himself to helping Ben with achieving adequate arousal, clawed thumbs rubbing along sleek thighs, grazing the bump of Ben’s groin. Ben let out a low groan, thighs twitching as a clear fluid began to bead around the slit. 

“Keep doing that Reiny,” Ben instructed, rubbing at his slit further, claws smearing the beading slick lubricate all along it. “Feels nice,” he rasped, eyes closing slightly. Reiny stared down, rubbing firmly as Ben began to play with his slit, tiny gasps and muffled groans turning into louder moans. Reiny began to feel the heat throbbing low in his belly, feeling transfixed by Ben slowly fingering himself, letting out a lustful growl as a slickened erection slipped free. The growl seemed to startle Ben out of his pleasurable revelry. 

“You enjoying the sight?” Ben asked, eyes lidded as he looked up at Reiny. “I think I’m ready, if you are ready to get this party started?” 

“What party?” Reiny grunted, grasping once again at Ben’s thighs. “This is not a party.”

“It’s a figure of speeCH-” Ben cut off, crying out as he was pulled by his thighs up to Reiny’s quivering erection. “Jeez, give a guy some warning,” he joked, suddenly a bit nervous. “You’re going to be gentle, right?”

“Perhaps,” Reiny rumbled, rubbing himself against Ben, grunting as his erection slipped against the slick slit. He guided the tip of himself into Ben, growling as he rocked forward.

“Oh wow,” Ben babbled, claws digging into the rock. “Wow that feels a lot bigger than it looks.” He muffled a moan with a bite to his lip as Reiny thrust himself in further. Reiny moaned in relief as he buried himself in Ben’s cool body, the itchy heat cessating slightly as he continued to rut. Pulling the legs in his grasp further apart, Reiny roughly thrusted, growling as he slid further and further into Ben’s slick slit. 

“Reiny, oh god,” Ben gasped with a lewd moan, “oh fuck that feels better than I was expecting.” He squirmed eagerly under Reiny, futilely rocking against the erection stretching him. Claws scrabbled for purchase against the ground, as Reiny dug his claws into his thighs, thrusts becoming erratic and brutal, hips slapping wetly against Ben’s rear. “OH, please Reiny, ohh please,” he pleaded, unfocused eyes locking with Reiny’s. 

With a loud snarl, Reiny snapped his hips forward, dragging Ben to him, forcing himself as deep as possible, rumbling with pleasure at Ben’s quavering moan. His erection pulsed cum into Ben, and he bent over the other with a contented growl as his hips twitched and ground into Ben. 

Ben squirmed under Reiny, suddenly feeling almost painfully full. The erection in him pressed insistently against his prostrate, and he frantically slipped a hand down to his own throbbing erection, roughly stroking himself until he spilled over his quivering stomach. 

“How do you feel Reiny?” Ben asked, placing a hand upon an arm.

Reiny grunted, grinding his hips forward as he let loose another pulse of cum. “Better,” he grit out. His skin was no longer itchy and hot, and the night air was almost warm to him. “It appears you are good for something,” he said blandly, attempting to pull away, stopping as he and Ben simultaneously grunted in pain. 

“What is that?” Ben asked, a bit panicky. 

“It appears I have swollen at the base to keep my emissions inside of you,” Reiny grumbled, “It appears we will remain here for the time being.”

“Oh great,” Ben groaned, covering his face with one arm. “I really shouldn’t hold Big Chill’s form much longer, and I really don’t want that in my ass.”

“Be quiet Ben Ben Tennyson,” Reiny growled lightly. “Now that we are done coupling, we should remain alert for any potential dangers.”

* * *

 

They laid there quietly, the silence only punctuated by the occasional grunt of discomfort if they shifted wrong. After a time, Reiny was able to tug free, averting his gaze from thighs that were quickly becoming cum-slicked. 

“Dude this is kinda gross,” Ben complained with a grimace. “I really need to clean up before we do anything else.” He shuffled over to the remaining pooled water from Reiny’s earlier drink, and hastily splashed himself. Reiny watched him contemplatively. 

“Thank you Ben Ben Tennyson,” he stated finally. “I am...grateful for your assistance with this matter.”

Ben looked up in surprise, a faint grin spreading across his face as he finished cleaning as best as he could. He transformed back, stretching his human body out lazily. “Of course Reiny,” he said, “I couldn’t let you just suffer through that.”

“Come Ben Ben Tennyson,” Reiny said, clambering to his feet. “We should continue our journey.”


End file.
